The Pichu Chronicles: Ocarina of Time
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: In the testing of her sister's expirement, Aly is thrust into the world of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. When she gets there, her only way of getting back home is destroyed, and she is turned into a pichu by Ganondorf. She must now team up with Link.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am, standing in between my twin sister and her laptop, debating whether I belong in the real world or the digital world. I look at the screen to see a large group of people stare at me. How I got here is a long story, but a worthwhile one.

-----Story beginning!-----

"Alychan! You need to get down here!" Alyssa yelled from downstairs. She wanted me for another one of her experiments.

I'm Aly. I'm your average 14 year old girl with a not so average twin. Her name's Alyssa. She's a super genius and has already graduated from college. The two of us have black-brown hair and eyes of the same color. I decided to cut mine in a long, yet emo style, dying the edge of my bangs blonde. Our skin is tanned even though we don't get out much. We're hardcore gamers and don't take crap from anyone. My sister is an inventor.......if that's what you want to call it.

"Yeah.......what's up?" I said, yawning. The next thing I knew, things were getting piled onto me like no tomorrow. A laptop with a carrying case, a ray-gun of some sort, and Yuki, my talking bunny plushie.

"Now, Aly, if you feel uncomfortable in any situation, hook up the dimension traveler and press F4. You will be sent back here. If you press F3 or F5, you will be sent back to a random dimension. I will be keeping in contact with our watches." I was hardly listening. Before I knew it, Yuki and I had been sent into a familiar dimension.

-----Hyrule!-----

Yuki's pitiful scream mixed with my own as we fell from the sky. The strap of my carrying case had caught in a tree branch, causing Yuki and I to be jerked around before falling to the ground. When I hit the cool grass, I landed on something hard, causing the sound of a metallic crack.

_Oh, hell no_, I silently pleaded, _I did NOT land on the dimension traveler._ Sure enough, I looked to see the small ray-gun, crushed from my weight. I hit my head against the ground. Sitting up, I looked around at the beautiful scenery. I was in the center of a large field, a castle to the north, a ranch to the south. I then realized where I was.

"Oh my god," I said as I stood up, "We're in Hyrule." I decided to go to the castle. On my way there, I noticed a black horse riding towards the town. The man on the horse greeted me kindly as he passed. I gave him a glare. It was non other than Ganondorf. We glared at each other intensely for a few moments. He realized then who I was.

"Aly," he said coldly.

"Ganny," I said mockingly, making a pig face. My sister realized that when you yell at the TV while playing a game, the characters can hear you. I had mocked and made fun of Ganondorf for years, and we found that he absolutely despises me. We began a bitch-fit of insults towards each other. After a while, he finally snapped.

"I have HAD IT with your childish games!" he screamed, hurling his magic towards me. I felt like I was being electrocuted. My body went through a series of spasms. After a moment or so, I was able to open my eyes. What I saw caused me to let out a deafening scream. I was turned into a sniffling, pathetic pichu. I fell back to the ground in defeat, my body battered and bruised. Yuki jumped from her place in my bag.

"Don't worry, Aly. I'll get help. I'm sure that Link is somewhere around here," she reasured me. I smiled in pain as she ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

-----Kokiri Forest-----

It had been a not so typical morning for Link. The poor kid had been roused from a hellish nightmare by an equally annoying fairy. He was forced to go see the Deku Tree, after having to find that sword and buy that goddess forsaken shield because Mido had been controlling and a major pain in the ass.

"It's not that bad," Navi reminded him as he sliced through a Deku Baba, "At least you can defend yourself." Link turned to look at the tiny, light bulb-like creature. Hiding a curse under his breath, the young teenager walked toward the Deku Tree. He had to endure an agonizing dungeon in a TREE. A TREE. Seriously. He listened to the tree talk and die. Link calmly stood up.

"I DID THAT ALL FOR NOTHING YOU GODDAMN TREE!" He screamed, kicking the roots. Navi sighed, turning away from the Deku Tree.

"Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link..." she said.

"Gladly," Link replied, running past her. With one last look back at the tree, she gave a quiet and final goodbye.

The two raced to the front gates. Link tripped when something grabbed his boot. He looked to see a small stuffed bunny with a flower sewed onto one of its ears. The two watched as the plushie stood.

"Please, you need to help me!" it yelled, or she, Link decided from the sound of the voice, "My friend is hurt! She needs help right now!" Link grabbed the stuffed animal, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, what exactly happened?" he asked. The animal rubbed away her tears.

"An evil man from the desert turned her into a strange creature known as a pichu. You wouldn't see it in this country." Link and Navi looked at each other. The tree had said something about a man from the desert.

"Don't you worry," Link said, trying to reassure her.

"We'll do anything we can!" Navi finished, pushing Link out of the way. Link shoved Navi away, and the two got into a fight.

"I wonder if a team as dysfunctional as you can help me," she said under her breath.

-----Hyrule Field-----

"Aly," Yuki called for me. I barely moved my head to see her running over with Link and Navi. She jumped onto me and was desperately trying to wake me up.

"Is she......alive?" Link asked. I tried to move myself so I could sit up. Yuki immediately jumped off me. All I had managed to do was flip myself onto my back.

"_Aly. Aly! ALY! Goddamn it, sis, can you hear me?" _Alyssa's voice came from the communicator watch. It took some strength, but I lifted it up to my face.

"Y-Yeah," I barely chocked out, "I can hear ya just fine." Her face on the tiny screen looked worried.

"What happened to you?!" she screamed. I gave a smirk.

"I just had a little run in with Ganny pig, that's all," I explained. The look on my sister's face was priceless.

"Yuki! Hook up the dimension traveler and get your asses back here, pronto! Right now! Chop-chop!" she yelled. Yuki looked into the wristwatch.

"I'd love to, but.....Aly kinda........landed on it.........and broke it." Yuki said to her. Alyssa made a disgruntled sigh.

"I knew this would happen, so I packed the blueprints for you," she replied angrily. Yuki grabbed the blueprints and began working. I began to talk normally again.

"Listen, even if Yuki does fix it, I can't leave until I fix this god forsaken curse that's been placed on me," I said, standing up. I tidied up my yellow fur.

"True. As soon as Ganondorf is beaten, use that thing to get back here! Over and out!" Alyssa's face disappeared, leaving the normal, digital watch. I sighed, once again looking at my pathetic state. My face then went red.

"Link?" I asked, "I'm going with you, so when we get into town, can you get me a tunic? It's embarrassing running around like this." The entire group face-palmed from my stupidity. Link nodded, and we headed for Castle Town.

-----Castle Town-----

"Nya!" I exclaimed. Without the crappy graphics, Castle Town is really beautiful. The little girl chased the cucco right past me. We went into the shop and I saw a small red tunic, just my size.

"That one!" I pointed. Link stared at me. He bought the tunic and I put it on. I looked at how baggy it was.

"You need a belt," Yuki told me. I started searching in my bag and found my belt that I wore on my pants. It was a normal belt with a red, heart-shaped buckle. I put it in and it fit perfectly.

We left the shop and spotted Malon. She waved at us as we passed.

-----Castle Trail-----

We came upon the gates to the castle. Link approached the guard.

"Excuse me," he started, "we need to see the princess. It's very important." The guard began to sputter and laugh hysterically. We all looked at each other nervously.

"Th-The princess?! You must be kidding. I can't just let anybody see the princess," the guard laughed. Our group turned around as Link swore. I then remembered and saw the vines. I grabbed the vines and began climbing. I gestured for the others to follow. Link raced ahead of me, not waiting for my command and got us all caught.

As we hit the ground from being thrown out, Link and I noticed Malon giggling at us.

"You'll never get to the castle like that," she told us. Link and I sighed, knowing she was right. "Listen, I'll help you out, but you have to do something for me. I need you to find my father."

"Okay, sounds simple enough," Link stated. Malon handed him an egg and marked a route on his map.

"This egg should hatch soon. It'll take you one day to reach the castle with the route I've drawn," she told us. We climbed back up the vines and started again.


End file.
